Conventionally in an analogue electronic alarm timepiece in which time is displayed by means of hands and a dial the alarm setting means comprises an alarm setting hand. The alarm time is set by setting the alarm hand on the dial.
However such an arrangement is disadvantageous in that it is difficult to set an analogue electronic timepiece so as to produce an alarm sound at a precise time, for example 12 hours, 00 minutes and 00 seconds.